


Nature in pure state

by Flor_Kubat (orphan_account)



Series: The adventures of Spaceboy [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hotel, M/M, ooc Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flor_Kubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the blue-eyed man began to speak, the first thing that crossed my mind was that this guy was crazy. And indeed he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature in pure state

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm so scared right now... This is my first fanfic and english is my second languaje, so I'm sorry for grammar, spelling and words mistakes.  
> Have fun!  
> And see you on the other side.

 

* * *

 

 

               It all started when I was listening Ziggy through my headphones at full volume, when the hotel door opened. I paused the music and put my best fake smile to meet the new customer.

               —Good morning, how can I help you?—

               —Um, good morning. Um, I would like a room with a sea view, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, food, a Jacuzzi, Picasso art as decoration, a red carpet on the floor and a mini fridge with those expensive nuts… Please—

 

               When the blue-eyed man began to speak, the first thing that crossed my mind was that this guy was crazy. And indeed he was. He was wearing worn and torn clothes, his skin was dirty, he wasn’t wearing any shoes, and I can go on and on describing what appeared to be a homeless person. But he wasn’t one. For starters, he wasn’t more than twenty years old, he had a look of pure joy mixed with curiosity in his lovely eyes, his teeth were very white, he had an old compass hanging from his neck and an impeccable electric blue suitcase right next to him.

               His expectantly eyebrows took me away from my Sherlock Holmes state.

               —I have money— he said with an almost innocent smile.

               —Um…— what could I said? My mind began to struggle between two ideas: I throw him off the hotel or let my imagination fly. I being me, the first ideas was already a wad of paper in the back of my brain. —As you wish— I smiled without falsehood this time. —Although, I have to prepare it first. Ummm… Would you mind waiting in our game room?—

              

                I couldn’t believe that his eyes could shine more, but oh, Lord Stardust, they did. In my mind I was already formulating a theory on how this boy was actually an alien disguised as a human being, when he thanked me and asked for directions to the room of recreations. I gave them to him and, once solo, I wrote a list of his requests:

 

_Sea view_

_2 bedrooms_

_3 bathrooms_

_Food_

_Jacuzzi_

_Picasso paintings_

_Red carpet_

_A mini refrigerator_

_Expensive nuts_

 

               I got up from the desk with the piece of paper in my hand and went to the basement. Once in there, I grabbed a shopping cart and put: paint colors, two buckets, a mirror, markers, white sheets and brushes. Afterwards, I went looking for an apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a Jacuzzi and a mini fridge. Or, in other words, the suit.

               When I arrived, I didn’t stop to think about what my parents would do to me once they find out what I was going to do, and I put my hands to work. I painted a beach on the windows, leaving the snow-capped mountains like a lost image. I put the two buckets (one with water and the other empty) in a corner of the main room with the mirror hung above them and a paper saying: “BATHROOM”. I drew in white sheets “cubist art” and with tape I stuck them on the walls. I check if the refrigerator contained the expensive nuts and… SUCCESS! Finally, I painted the blue carpet red.

               After more or less three hours, I finished the décor and the food program.

               I went down to the lobby with the key in hand to give it to this enigmatic man, who was sitting with his hands resting on his legs. When I approached him and told him his room was ready, I saw a mischievous smile on the left corner of his mouth. My ignorance of his mental health was what drove me to break all the rules of the hotel and of my father. While waiting for the elevator, I sang to myself a mantra to evade punishment the next day, and it said: “deliver me from evil” (x20).

               I handed him the key and the gourmet itinerary at the door and waited for him to enter. In doing so, a shameless laughter reached my ears and made my day. He travelled all over the apartment with a childish excitement that I believed lost in me, as I explained to a few good neighbors, intrigued by the commotion, a pack of lies. Pretending to be Alice’s cat, he approached me, reached out and shook my hand.

                —Mickey— he presented himself.

                —Ian— I said, accepting his greeting.

                —Well, this affects our whole relationship— he said as he walked to the window. I followed him. — This, this one right here, is nature in pure state— he said looking at the beach.

 

* * *

 


End file.
